


Lookin' For a Good Time

by felicitous



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitous/pseuds/felicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomy goes to the bar, looking for someone to keep him company. He finds a blond named Clint and makes a promise he might not be able to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookin' For a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is in an AU universe, cause it just worked better that way.  
> Based off of Looking For a Good Time by Lady Antebellum.

The moment Tony Stark walked into the bar his eyes were on the small, muscular, blond sitting in the corner, drinking and watching the dance floor with a bored expression on his face. The man was obviously here alone, but if Tony got his way he wouldn’t leave that way. Tony glided over and sat beside him, leaning against the bar. The blond didn’t even look at him, too last in his own world.

“Hey, whatcha drinking, baby?” he asked in his smoothest tone.

The blond looked over at him and smirked. “Whiskey, simple, sweet and cheap. Unless you feel like buying me something more.”

“Nah, simple and sweet is perfect, just what I was looking for tonight.” He smirked back, ordering one for both of them., “So you got a name?”

“I’ve got one if you got one.”

“Tony, Tony Stark,”

The blond chocked on his drink and looked up at him like he’d just said he was Jesus or something along those lines. “Tony Stark? THE Tony Stark?” Tony nodded, slightly amused. “What are you, why are you…”

“Buying you a drink?” The blond nodded. “Like I said you’re perfect, just what I was looking for tonight.”

The blond blushed and looked down into his drink, saying nothing, obviously embarrassed.

“You still need to tell me your name.” Tony reminded enjoying the ego-stroke he was being given.

“Clint, my names Clint.” the blond smiled.

“Well then, Clint, what do I have to do to get to know you better?”

“You can keep on talking.”

Tony grinned and finished his drink. “I can do that.”

They talked for a few hours, more so Tony than Clint, but the drinks keep coming and the touched got longer. After they had polished off their second bottle Tony decided that now was the best time to go, while they were both still coherent enough to have some fun.

“Would you get the wrong impression if I took you back to my place right now?” he asked, getting to his feet.

Clint smirked up at him and licked his licks, making Tony’s pants suddenly much tighter, before standing as well. “I won’t if you promise me something.”

“And what is that?”

“That your not promising anything more than tonight. I don’t want this to get complicated.”

“I can do that,” Tony grinned and wound his arm around the blonds waist, leading him out to where his car was waiting. The moment the car started driving they were on each other. Tony’s hands were under Clint’s shirt and Clint’s hands were tangled in Tony’s hair as they kissed and ground together like horny teens.

Clint pulled away with a gasp, sucking in air as Tony attacked his neck. He pushed Tony over so that he was laying across the backseat and straddled his as he undid his pants. He pulled them down just far enough to release the older mans erection.

Tony arched up of the seat when he felt Clint’s hand close around him and stroke lazily. “Oh god.” he groaned as the pace quickened.

Clint chuckled, licking him from the base to the tip, making him whine in the back of his throat. “God? Did you forget my name already?” he taunted, not waiting for an answer as he leaned down and swallowed Tony’s cock whole.

“Clint! Oh, fuck, Clint,” Tony panted, tangling his fingers in the blonds hair as he was given one of the best blow jobs of his life. It wasn’t long before he was completely undone and Tony let out a strangled warning before coming in Clint’s mouth.

Clint didn’t pull away until he had licked Tony completely clean. He smiled down at him and licked his lips in an almost self-conscious way that made Tony to fuck and cuddle him close all at the same time. “I take it you enjoyed that,” he smirked.

“I’m just glad we’ve still got the rest of the night,” Tony said, pulling Clint down into a kiss as they pulled up to his place. He was considering breaking that promise about just one night.


End file.
